


Plants

by TuckFrump



Series: Ineffable ficlets [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Crowley's Plants (Good Omens), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Panicking Crowley (Good Omens), Plants are gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuckFrump/pseuds/TuckFrump
Summary: Crowley didn't thing Aziraphale would get him anything , but he does. Crowley panics and gives him one of his plants and months later finds out that Aziraphale has been taking care of it this whole time
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable ficlets [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080866
Kudos: 31





	Plants

**Author's Note:**

> A gift to @HotSpacx on twitter!! I hope you like this  
> rated M just to be sure, nothing happens but it is implayed

"Happy Christmas, my love". Aziraphale kissed Crowley, it was midnight, they were having take out over at Aziraphale's bookshop. They had concluded that going through all the trouble of making a big deal out of the date was a bit too tiresome so they opted for a normal night in after Aziraphale asked him to spend the night. Crowley had started spending more days than not, with Aziraphale in Soho, whether in the backroom or upstairs, that depended on their mood.

"Mm, Happy Christmas to you too, Angel". Crowley gave him a quick peck on the lips before parting. They had also decided that no gifts were expected nor needed. But apparently Aziraphale didn't give a damn.

"My dear, I know we said no gifts but couldn't help but get you something". Aziraphale said as he withdrew a small box from inside his coat. "I saw it inside a shop and I just thought it would look good on you"

He opened the box to reveal a black and silver ring, it had wings and as he saw them, Crowley realised that it looked similar to the ring the angel always wore on his pinky. He felt choked up.

"As you see, it is quite like mine but a bit more your style but we could still match, if you wanted that is". Aziraphale said hopefully, as if Crowley would refuse such display of affection.

"We did say no gifts so please don't worry about returning the sentiment, have you wearing this ring is enough of s gift, my darling".  _ Oh shit. _ A gift, the angel not to worry but Hell would freeze over before that would happen. He was panicking.

"OH- I- ah, I do have a gift though, of course I do, how could I not? Lemme just- it's in the Bentley''. He snapped his fingers and hoped for the best.

A small potted plant appeared on his palm. Right. It better not disappoint his angel.

"Here, I- I planted it myself", he cleared his throat, keep cool, "so it should behave itself but I'll be checking it from afar". He shot the plant a menacing look.

"Oh it's lovely, such a beautiful shade of green too, look at you". Aziraphale praised the plant as he caressed one of its leaves.

"Don't, it'll go right to its head"

"Oh, pish posh. But thank you, dear, it'll give the shop a much needed touch of colour"

There, another apocalypse averted (he's a drama queen), and the evening ran smoothly. Crowley and Aziraphale retiring to bed after a while, Crowley to sleep and Aziraphale to cuddle him as he read a book, it was a nice Christmas.

_ March 2021 _

"Let me tempt you to a nightcap at the bookshop?" Aziraphale asked Crowley as they walked down the street, arms linked.

"You tempt me plenty already, Angel. But of course, let's go".

A couple hours later and a few bottles of wine, as they were retiring to sleep (Aziraphale liked to sleep when he was tipsy/drunk), Crowley felt like going to the window and open it, to let a bit of cold air hit his face, when he saw it. 

He had forgotten all about the Christmas incident, he couldn't believe he hadn't noticed it before.

"There you are, love. Everything okay?". Came a slightly slurred voice behind him, as warm arms encircled him.

"Y- You still have it, the plant". Get a hold of yourself, it's just a plant.

"Hmm? Oh, of course I do, you gave it to me and I love everything you give me". He didn't think he could have loved his angel more. He was wrong.

"I just sort of, forgot about it". He actually thought it had died soon after Christmas. He saw it for the next few days around the shop but then it disappeared, so it was just an assumption. He knew the angel wasn't as gifted at growing plants as he was, so he hadn't minded. Aziraphale saw through the lie anyways.

"I kept moving it around the shop but it was wilting and i didn't want it to die so I researched what type of plant it was and found out that it was better to have it outside, like this", Aziraphale said, his lips brushing the back of Crowley's neck, a puff of air making him shiver.

"You, you did research and took care of a plant just because I gave it to you". He wanted to kiss him. More to avoid crying than to kiss him but kissing Aziraphale was amazing anyways.

"It was a gift, was it not? And i told you, i cherish everything you give me"

"I usually just give you food"

"And I take so much pleasure in eating it". Oh  _ that  _ he had noticed.

"I-", he took a deep breath, "I love you"

"I adore you, my darling, come here". And he went willingly into Aziraphale's open arms, and as they enveloped him, their lips crashed in the middle. It was probably meant to be a chaste kiss, but it didn't stay that way for long, and before it got too out of hand and they ended up fucking on the window, they went to bed. And all was good.


End file.
